barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Commdor
mass effect wiki/diseases page hello there, I know I am blocked on the mass effect wiki, but I still care about the content and I wish to help even if it is relaying information through contacting people on other wikis I would like to suggest that you guys make a disease page since there are a lot of diseases in the mass effect universe. Kind of like what you did with drugs and entertainment. I can name at least three diseases, scale itch, corpalis syndrom (garrus' mother has it), keprals syndrome . . . there are a few others I think, I am sure there is one or two in the cerberus daily news. oh also, according to the drugs page on the mass effect wiki Batarians are immune to the effects of red sand (I have read the book too) but according to lair of the shadow broker Garrus killed one with red sand contact to the eyes. Apparently it is still deadly too them. that is all I have to say, I hope you read this thank you for your time. ralok 07:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) wow thanks for getting that up :D it looks really good! there is one in the shadow brokers files that isnt mentioned on the page though http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Broker_Dossiers/Garrus_Vakarian thank you ^ _ ^ oh and I had an idea, since most food and drink products in the universe also dont have enough info for their own page . . . a "consumables" page seems like it would also be a good idea :D just a thought ralok 23:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I be unlocked temporarily? I request to be unblocked on the mass effect wiki until mass effect 3 has been released. I simply wish to defend Bioware/EA regarding the prothean DLC which seems to have an extreme amount of what I like to call "Anti-Logic" As the assumption of the users on the wiki seems to be, all protheans are scientists, and the protheans have special knowledge to defeat the reapers. forgetting that the protheans fell for the reapers trap and were thoroughly defeated by the reapers, their big accomplishment being simply to slow the reapers down allowing for future races more time to prepare. Not to mention that the prothean in question has been in stasis for the duration and thus presumed unconcious, thus he would have no time to prepare or plan! I wish only to defend the fact that the prothean is DLC, I will gladly go back to being banned after mass effect 3 has been released and their assumptions concerning the importance of the prothean character are proven false! ralok 09:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) prothean statues, and prothean era races ***WARNING SPOILERS*** significant spoilers for mass effect 3 in this section ***WARNING SPOILERS*** Hello, I would like to discuss the prothean statues on Illos, the art of the mass effect universe does not identify the statues as protheans, it identifies the statues as having belonged to the protheans compare "the prothean statues" and "the prothean gun", the assumption that the statues represent protheans based on the text of an artbook is the same as assuming a prothean gun is meant to be a prothean. My thought is that the first image on the page should now be of the prothean archives, seeing as it was one of the last places the protheans survived! I also think that some MINOR speculation should be let into the article, two distinct possibilities of the statues identity are provided in-universe! It is mentioned that the planet was first settled by the inussannon, and they talk about the multiple races in the empire, these two distinct possibilities for the statues identity should be brought up in the culture section and the image of the statues moved there . . . because regardless of the statues identity the statues are important to prothean culture. Now as for the races of the prothean era MANY are brought up, the only race we know enough about (and that is named) are the synthetics that the protheans warred against, this race has just barely enough info for a full page but certainly enough to warrant it. There are a handful of other races mentioned by Javik (about seven I think, many when talking to garrus, one more when talking to liara on thessia) and those should all go in a section on the "background races" page under "Identified species" in a section labeled "prothean era races" I can readily acquire the information on these races if you need me too. It is also important to note that the inusannon may now warrant a full page, seeing as they first colonized illos, and were the races that proceeded the protheans (as stated by javik on Thessia). I also think it is important that an image of the Yahg on Sur'Kesh be added to the Yahg article seeing as this is one of the VERY VERY VERY few mass effect races we have seen . . . well . . . nude, though there is not much information learned from seeing them this way, visually it is an important piece of information! ralok 17:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) also, kolyat holding the drell prayer book would make a good image for the religion section of the drell page. ralok 17:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :1. Disagree. "The Prothean statues on Ilos" isn't really ambiguous, especially given the art book goes on to say that they were visually vague because BioWare wasn't sure how much they were going to show Protheans in the games. If the statues weren't of Protheans, then this explanation for their design wouldn't make sense. Furthermore, those same statue people are shown in Shepard's visions on the Protheans' destruction in ME (and in ME3, during the Eden Prime mission one of the visions shows them again). It's clear that they depict Protheans. 2. We might end up changing the image at the top of the page, but we're still not going to make any exception for speculation. Speculation only ever muddies the waters, and would be wrong given my argument above. 3. I don't believe the synthetic race that the Protheans warred against is ever named by Javik (but then I am still early in the game). He mentions a "Metacon War", but that might be a location, idealogy or something else. I disagree that this synthetic race warrants its own page, because to my knowledge Javik says only few sentences about them and does not describe them beyond saying that the Protheans fought them. The most it would get is a small section on the Background Races article, but even that's a stretch given how little we know. As for other historical races mentioned in the game, I'm aware of the Zha, Zha'Til, and Oravores. Those would definitely go under the Identified Races section of the Background Races article, same for any other named historical races. If you can give me any info on other named races, go ahead, just be sure its as close to what the characters in the game say as possible (exact quotes are preferable). We don't want to lose anything in translation, so to speak. 4. Disagree. The info we learn about the inusannon in ME3 barely adds a sentence to the existing BR page section. They should stay where they are. 5. Yeah, once we get an image of the yahg on Sur'Kesh we'll probably add it to the article. 6. Also agree. Once we get an image, we'll add it. Alright, I think that about covers it. If you can get me that info on the other historical races, I'll see what I can do with it. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The artificial race fought by the protheans is not only named, there is also a brief overview of that races history, its biology, exactly how it was synthetic. Not to mention the history given by Javik concerning the war, there may be JUST enough information about the species . . . I will go back and look when I have the time. ralok 00:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) my defense for the mass effect 3 ending I wish to defend mass effect 3's ending in the form of a blog, is there anyway I can be unblocked logn enough to offer my defense. The ending is getting alot of crap, but I think alot of peoples problem is more that the ending isnt what people would have chosen . . . it was a well written sequence, it shows there is only hard choices to make . . . it was a good ending, it is just not the ending that people wanted . . . I desperately wish to defend the ending. It does have the problem that it gives the wrong impression, but when you think about the ending it isnt so bad. 23:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with the circumstances of your block, so I can't make that decision. You'd have to take it up with Spart since he's the one who blocked you. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) okay then. ralok 01:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) additional background race details I found most of the information concerning the background races of the prothean era, all of the ones that dont have enough information for a full section on the backgroudn pages could just go under a section called "prothean era races" okay first up a long list http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vky30HMRb4 second we have lots of detail on the Zha'til (the prothean era race with the most info) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl-BBeC5KFo next we have two races mentioned in a joke (they may not be real, but possibly) these would probably go under "prothean era races" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyOq5F_xJdk now for further information regarding the oravores http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uGNj34UFs8 ALL of these have subtitles, so you should be able to get accurate spellings for all of these races . . . I think a new section might have to be made on the races page called "prothean era races" or perhaps a subsection of the historical races section. . . . curse bioware for not giving us codex entries for all these races (truely a greater crime than the endings of mass effect, even though they werent bad at all and people need to stop complaining.) ralok 04:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) there is another race mentioned that . . .appearently sacrificed its children, I cant find a video on them. ralok 05:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) background races hey, on the mass effect wiki, under background pages . . . can we get info from the planet carcosa on the page? And I think the densorin have enough information regarding the race to warrant their own section and not just the list. . . just a though. ralok 07:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) nevermind, carcosa is there . . . and I am an idiot. ralok 08:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) metacon wars I was under the impression taht the metacon wars ofthe prothean era was teh assimiliation of the lesser races into the prothean empire, he only mentions the metacon wars in context to the assimiliation of the other races. And it would seem from the dialogue that the machines that the protheans fought were indeed he Zha'til . . . ralok 20:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Javik says the Protheans fought a machine intelligence during the Metacon War at some point before the Reapers' arrival, which is what drove them to create a galactic empire of all organic races. If you bring Javik on the Geth Dreadnought mission, he mentions that the zha'til only betrayed the zha after the Reapers had corrupted them, which could only have been after they had arrived in the galaxy. Therefore, the zha'til were a different and much more recent machine threat. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) also, there is an athame page, please dont delete it . . .we have artistic representations of her, there is information on the roles she played in asari society (rings of alune quest says the goddess athame taught medicine to alune), there is way too much information about Athame for her to not have her own article . .. also I feel like the prothean page needs a section on the prothean VI/AI, under the known prothean section . . . they are prothean constructs, vendetta, victory, vigil (I see what you did there bioware) ralok 20:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :That's all stuff in the works. I'm inclined to support keeping the Athame article, but I need to experience the Thessia mission for myself before I can make a final decision. As for the Prothean VIs, they (or Vendetta at least, Victory's appearance in From Ashes is extremely brief so I'm on the fence) will most likely get articles of their own. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) oh, I dont think they all deserve their own articles, I just think they need to be on a list somewhere on the prothean page . . . And concerning the metacon war, the metacon war was not the conflict with the machines. The conflict with the machines caused the metacon wars . . . the metacon wars was their assimilation of lesser species. . . also, the Zha'til turning against the Zha does not negate a previous war where the Zha'til fought against the protheans . . . these seem to be two separate conflicts that you are confusing . . . I wish we had more clarification and more videos . . . I am sifting through my saves I will get back too you if I uncover something. ralok 21:45, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :(Edit Conflict) No, it's pretty clear from what Javik says during the Geth Dreadnought mission that the zha'til didn't turn against the zha until after they were corrupted by the Reapers. It is then that the zha'til become a threat, and the Protheans wipe them out by sending their star into supernova. If the zha'til were confined to a single system and could be so easily destroyed, there couldn't have been a galaxy-wide war against them that necessitated a unified empire of organics to counter. And with the Metacon War, the dialogue is as follows: Javik: "We could not allow the machines to surpass us. It was decided the only way to win was to unite all organic life within our empire." Liara: "Did it work?" Javik: "For a time. The 'Metacon War'. We were turning the tide." To me, that indicates that the Metacon War was when the Protheans were turning the tide against the machines, not when they were uniting the galaxy's organic races. That unification appears to have been a gradual process that didn't all happen in a single event or war. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:12, March 19, 2012 (UTC) okay . . . according to this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKafW50ADew the machines rebelled against them, and that is what birthed their philosophy of assimilating races . . . and this phylosophy worked in turning the tide against the machines . . . I am inclined to think they are the Zha'til, as they are frequently mentioned . . . it is mentioned the Zha'til turned against the zha . . .because of the reapers . . . but I dont see how this confirms these machines werent the zha'til . . . but then again . . . how can machines rebel, if the protheans had nothing to do with those machines creation . . . how is it a rebellion if a foreign force goes to war with you . . . ralok 21:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) eletania someone added a rediculous edit to the eletania page that is an outright lie . . . MAKE IT GO AWAY, I HATE BEING BLOCKED. it is vandalism. ralok 23:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) aquarium VI there is a picture on the mass effect wiki, Aquarium VI.png, please put the image under the section "care" on the "Fish" article, as it is an important object for sustaining of aquatic life. ralok 08:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) yahg spaceflight I was playing ME3, on surkesh it is mentioned that appearently the yahg are alose to achieving spaceflight, based on the testimony of one of the captive yahg at the facility . . . its claims might not be true, but it should be noted on the yahg page ralok 00:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) athame (goddess) on the Athame goddess page there is a key piece of information missing in my opinion, during the quest "rings of alune" the asari who gives it says that Athame taught alune medicine . . . that fact I think should be noted, and I dont know how you guys are going to handle images . . . . statue of athame as the main picture and the primitive depiction for the second image on the page? That is going to be difficult, because the statue better represents her status in asari society, but the primitive depiction is likely more accurate. GAH, I wish I wasnt blocked .. . . and . . . oh god, I am so sorry for always bugging you about this stuff . . . but you are a very reliable person! I mean . . . you are a reliable dude that takes input and stuff seriously! So I am sorry if i am annoying. ralok 07:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) prothean someone is asking "how do we know if javik is a real prothean", there are a few ways . . . the collectors, the quadstrand DNA, the fact that all technology of protheans discovered thus far is attuned to a very specific function of his species biology, the fact that he refers to others species as . . . . other species. lots of reasons, please tell that guy to shut up (he is on javiks talk page) ralok 06:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we get all kinds of ideas at the wiki. The discussion hasn't gone anywhere, so I'll leave it alone. If he or anyone else pushes the idea that Javik isn't a Prothean, there are many details that prove them wrong as you've pointed out. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) rachni hey, on the mass effect wiki . . . the rachni picture sucks! I know it is the one used in the codex, but the quality is very low, and it is difficult to . . . actually see any of the details of the rachni. I suggest that the picture be replaced with the "rachni workers" war asset image, it is a much higher quality image, and is a newer rendition of the rachni . . . it works better. It is just a much better image . . . here is a link http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/4/43/WA_Rachni.png ralok 11:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :The problem with that image is that it's not square, and cropping it to the proper proportions would cut off parts of the rachni and make the image less effective. The Codex image, while of lesser resolution, at least depicts a whole rachni. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC) no . . . not it doesnt, you can barely discern the body shape of the rachni in that image, and the arm tentacles are completely absent. . . I really think that image needs to be included on the rachni page, teh rachni page is really devoid of high quality images. ralok 14:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC)